SBFW High
|run = June 10, 2018 - present |genre = Comedy Drama Animated |season = 1 |episode = 4 (aired) 10 (announced) |stars = Rodger Bumpass Jasbre Rocky Vanessa Luis Travis SeemsGood Pluto Bot Kelpy G Dan Golf Polar Lock |writer = |producer = (Ep 1) |supervise = |executive = |company = Jasbre Productions Jasbre Animation Jasbre Records |card = |preceded = 2008-17}} SBFW High is a spin-off created and developed by TheJasbre202 and Vanessa. The series takes place in 2018, Principal Bugs runs a high school full of unique people, the smokers (Travis and Bailey), the preps (Kelpy G, Bot, Luis), the cool kids (Dan, Vanessa) and the normal kids along with some special kids (Pluto, Golf) along with some guest stars who are kicked out after 1 day. (Red Flanders, Bonniemew, Bigfoot) Characters Starring * Rodger Bumpass as Principal Bugs * Jasbre * Matchy * Rocky Lobster * Vanessa * Luis * Travis * SeemsGood * Pluto * Bot * Kelpy G * Dan * Golf * Lock * Bailey Production The series was greenlit on May 31, 2018, while the concept was concocted by Jasbre, Vanessa and Travis in July, 2017, it was fully developed in mid-2018. The series got an 8-episode first season, with the option to extend to 14/15 episodes. Jasbre and Vanessa are season one's directors/showrunners. On June 10th, 2018, Current cancelled the series before a second season was even in production and there are only six remaining episodes to air. The title cards are hand drawn by Jasbre in Adobe Flash CS6. This is the first time Jasbre would hand draw title cards for any SBFW series. Jasbre has claimed to postpone episodes to the illness of his dog however he was fired due to lack of work, vocally complaining about mistreatment on Twitter, stirring more controversy that woukd plague SBFW High until the end of its run, including a lawsuit by Travis Penniall that lead to no financial settlement and instead an agreement that gave Travis writing credits for most episodes. After Jasbre returned to the series in April 2019, however, he was wealthy enough from other ventures to pay off the damages. The DVDs are set to not feature credit for Travis. Networks Current: * Current (Streaming; 3 Days Prior to TV Premieres) * Jasbre TV (Original Television Airings) * Luis TV (Reruns, Originally Aired Episode 4) Former: * Squidwork (Reruns; up to 2019) Opening and Closing Themes Normal Themes Opening Themes * SBFW HIGH! by Closing Themes * Lazy Sad by Ford ft. Hans Episodes Series Overview Season One Directors: TheJasbre202 & Vanessa Badges Awards This is to showcase the awards that the series won and was nominated for. Approvals Critical Reception Polls Season One (2018) Rate the First Season of "SBFW High" Good Meh Bad Reviews Season One (2018) Post your review for the show here! * This show is great! 10/10! - * 9/10 - This is really what SBFW needs imo, this show is raw unfiltered SBFW at it's peak, sure we have SBFW Go!, but in my eyes this is much more closer to the reality of SBFW than any other series with the idea, but then again, I could be wrong! - * 10.5/10 This great show may one day get a cool spinoff. It is the greatest SBFW spinoff ever. * 11/10 This show is amazing! * 0/10 Nice show. Someone on the internet (talk) 22:16, June 18, 2018 (UTC) * 69/420 - Nice. PrimitiveSponge129 (Talk) 02:35, August 20, 2019 (UTC) Trivia See Also *FireMatch *SBCA *Vanessa *Luis TV References Category:2018 Category:2018 Spin-offs Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV Category:Current Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Shows written by TheJasbre202 Category:Shows written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Shows directed by TheJasbre202 Category:Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:Episode Lists Category:Articles approved by TheJasbre202 Category:SBFW High Category:SBCA Category:Rocky Lobster Category:Shows written by Rocky Lobster Category:Shows directed by Rocky Lobster Category:LTV